xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Divine-Demonic Physiology
The power to use the abilities of a divine-demonic being. Combination of Demon Physiology and Transcendent Physiology. Variation of Transcendent Hybrid Physiology. Not to be confused with Transcendent Demon Physiology. Also Called *Demonic Deity Mimicry/Physiology *Divine-Demon Mimicry/Physiology *Divine-Demonic Mimicry *Godly-Satanic Mimicry/Physiology *Holy-Demon Mimicry/Physiology *Holy-Devil Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User either is or can transform into a divine-demonic entity, granting them the powers of both divine and demonic beings such as gods and demons/devils. This type of being can either be born from a union between a god and demon, be a fusion between a god and demon/devil, or is a demon/god that somehow possesses demonic/divine powers. Divine-Demonic Entities have all the strengths and powers of both gods and devils but almost none of the weaknesses, they can use both holy and demonic powers equally with no restrictions. Their appearances can vary greatly, such as having a combination of traits of both demon and god, one with traits from neither, or even a unique appearance that doesn't fit either classification. Despite both races being divine/holy, they should not be confused with the Nephalem, which are the offspring of angels and demons. Applications *Absolute Condition *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation *Dark Arts *Darkside View *Demon Soul/Devil Soul *Divine-Demonic Force Manipulation **Divine Aura/Demonic Aura **Demonic Element Manipulation/Divine Element Manipulation **Demonic Empowerment/Divine Empowerment *Demonic Magic *Deity Soul *Divine Magic *Divine Presence *Divinity *Godly Incarnation *Light-Darkness Manipulation *Lightside View *Mysticism *Primordial Force Manipulation *Satanic Incarnation *Transcendent Energy Manipulation **Divine-Demonic Energy Manipulation ***Demonic Energy Manipulation ***Divine Energy Manipulation *White Arts Associations *Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology *Hybrid Physiology **Transcendent Nephalem Physiology ***Transcendent Angel Physiology ***Transcendent Demon Physiology *Hybrid Soul *Nephalem Physiology *Singularity *Transcendent Physiology *Transcendent Hybrid Physiology Known Users *Benares (3x3 Eyes) *Caleb Malphas (Chronicles of Nick) *Urd (Ah! My Goddess) *Omne (Bayonetta 2) *Glorificus (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Whistler (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Infernals (Forgotten Realms) *Iyachtu Xvim (Forgotten Realms) *Tanarotte (Magicians Academy) *Guardian ÄRM, Tiamat (Marchen Awakens Romance) *Fortinbras (Onimusha) *Valgaav (Slayers) *Joker (Valkyrie Crusade) *Oninomiko (Valkyrie Crusade) Gallery Bayonetta Omne.png|Omne (Bayonetta 2) is the fusion of Jubileus the Creator, creator god of the universe, and Queen Sheba, ruler of Inferno, essentially making her a god-demon hybrid. Glorificus.jpg|Glorificus (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is a powerful demonic god from a hell dimension. Whistler_Buffy.jpg|Whistler (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is the child of a demon and a higher being... Whistler_True_Form.jpg|...and thus able to assume a demonic form. Infernal.jpg|Infernals (Forgotten Realms) are the unnatural offspring of gods and demons/devils. God_or_Demon_or_Both.jpg|Tanarotte (Magicians Academy) is a hybrid of god and demon. Joker_H.png|Joker (Valkyrie Crusade) can be either a goddess or a demon. Oninomiko H.png|Oninomiko (Valkyrie Crusade) is a demon that possesses divine powers due to being an shrine maiden. Benares.png|Benares (3x3 Eyes) is known as the Divine or Holy Demon, as he is a god that fused together with countless demons and other demonic beings to become one of the most powerful beings in existence. Tiamat.png|The Guardian ÄRM, Tiamat (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of the demonized mother goddess of the sea. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Enhancements Category:Physiology Category:Demonic Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Holy Power Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers